Próchno/II/1
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category:Próchno Jeszcze łuna pożaru tliła się na niebie, gdy Jelsky wychodził na ulicę. Długie wycia i skomlenia świstawek fabrycznych zwiastowały ciemnym przedmieściom świt. Ledwo dostrzegalna mgła zmywała kamienice i bruki niby deszcz ulewny. Ostra woń miejskiego poranku: zapach wilgoci, alkoholu i świeżego pieczywa. Śródmieście usnęło nareszcie i cisza legła na pustych ulicach. Gdzieniegdzie tylko oświetlone sutereny; wewnątrz białe, jak cienie snujące się postacie, i ten ckliwy zapach ciasta i drożdży. Jelsky wypróżniłby w tej chwili kieszenie za filiżankę czarnej kawy, ale kawiarnie były już zamknięte czy też jeszcze nie otwarte. Czuł oskomę w gardle i obrzydliwą niemoc w członkach. Księżyce lamp elektrycznych ćmiły się ponad ulicą już tylko z rzadka gdzieniegdzie rdzawym, ceglastym jaśnieniem. „Ta oszczędność magistracka! — gniewał się Jelsky. — Ludzie — filozofował wnet potem — powinni żyć i spać na przemian. To regularne zamieranie życia z tej tylko racji, że słońce zaszło, przypomina stare przesądy i jest resztką melancholii poczciwego żywota naszych dziadów". „Kawiarni!" — dopominało się w nim jakieś rozprzężenie wewnętrzne. Poza olbrzymimi szybami narożnych wnętrzy widniały jeno po ciemku fantastyczne rumowiska krzeseł na stolikach. I tam tlił się, gdzieś w kącie, tylko jeden płomyk gazowy, rzucając między te ruiny i na zgasłe, zmatowane lustra tajemnicze żółte smugi. „Tiens! — Jelsky zatrzymał się bezwiednie — w takich wnętrzach pokutować powinni samobójcy miejscy". Popatrzał, podumał, laseczką w bruki podzwonił i poszedł dalej. Tuż za rogiem ulicy, wparte w węgieł, zadrzemane i jakby przylepione do muru, czyhały maruderki nierządu. „Mors syphilitica" — przypomniało się skądciś Jelsky'emu i stanęły mu przed oczyma ludzkie kalectwa. — Na przedmieściach wyły bez przerwy świstawki fabryczne. Jelsky'emu zdawało się, że słyszy suchy, suchotniczy kaszel wyschłych, zapracowanych kobiet, rzucających obfite pomioty żółtych, wzdętych i rachitycznych dzieci, zalegających jak robactwo przedmiejskie zaułki. „Kawiarni!"... Odpiął kołnierzyk i schował go do kieszeni, nastawił natomiast kołnierz sakpalta, zsunął cylinder na czoło, wcisnął ręce do kieszeni. Rój czarnych, dokuczliwych myśli przepłaszał upartym nuceniem miłosnej piosenki: Nietoperze ro-o-jem Resztę krwi mej piją... „Trzeba pisać sprawozdanie o Yvetce!"... Ryk sygnałów fabrycznych zgłuszyły odległe, ponure grzmoty. Jelsky zmieszał melodię i zaśpiewał w takt tych łoskotów dalekich : Et du fer pour travailler.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . „Ca ira, ira, ira!”... — biły młoty parowe na przedmieściach. Jelsky potknął się o coś białego. Podniósł z trotuaru wachlarz, obejrzał i powąchał go. „Lilas de perse fleuri… Lubię!... której to z nich tak pachniały ramiona?... Zaś ona pachnie z gospodarska wodą kolońską, co przypomina bóle zębów, migreny, rekonwalescencje po ciężkich wypadkach porodów... Dziwię się, jak mąż mógł to znosić!" Słychać wreszcie pierwszego przechodnia. Zbliżają się jakieś ciężkie, brutalne kroki. Jelsky machinalnym ruchem chowa wachlarz za pazuchę... Nie mundur wszakże, ale ubranie cywilne, co wzbudza w Jelskym grymas niesmaku — Gdzie się paliło? — Nie wiem — brzmi twardo wyniosła odpowiedz. Błysk oczu czujnych, podejrzliwych, i kroki oddalają się powoli. — Majestat! — mruczy za nim Jelsky. — Król ciemności! Chamstwo węch ci zepsuje, nie wytropisz nic. Ledwo ten znikł na zakręcie, a tuż poza Jelskym, jakby spod ziemi wyrosła, zjawia się baba w ciemnej chustce i ciągnie za sobą małego wyrostka o długich kruczych włosach — Signor! signor! — c'e!... — słyszy za sobą Jelsky włoską mowę i obrzydliwy porozumiewawczy syk. Odgadując zamiary, rzuca im krótkie: mva via!" — Przypomina sobie wachlarz i rzuca go im. Matka z dzieckiem dopadają do tego kęsa jak dwa psy. „Jak te szelmy rzeźbiarze podle opłacają swych modeli!. Także ofiary sztuki — tiens!... Chłopczyk wykuty z kamienia zdobi prawdopodobnie, jako duszyczka, mogiłę niejednego opryszka lub kokoty... Ars longa, vita brevis..."... Jelsky rozłożył ramiona i ziewnął na całą ulicę. Cisza, pustka i senność wilgotna wokół, a jednak czuć budzący się gdzieś ruch; ucho nie słyszy, lecz odgaduje, z ciężkiej atmosfery oczekiwania wyławia jakieś westchnienia, szepty pacierza, prężenia zmęczonych członków; jak gdyby pod te ustawiczne obmierzłe świstki fabryczne rozbudziły się wreszcie i kamienie w brukach. Nagle... Ave Maria, gratias plena... Ciche, pośpieszne dzwonienie, jakby skowronkowy pierwszy wzlot przed świtem. Sygnaturka rozkołysała się, drga, bije, trzepocze się jak ptak... Ave Maria, gratias plena... A tam na przedmieściach walą już młoty po ciemku, huczy i dudni już praca. Jelsky zapalił cygaro, rozpiął palto, rozpiął kamizelkę, zdjął cylinder: coś tłoczy, dławi, dusi po prostu... „Przecież, u Boga, ta Borowska nie jest dziewczyną! A ja mam wrażenie, jak gdybym krzywdę dziecku..." „Kawiarni!!..." Na krańcach miasta rzucały pierwsze pociągi w nocną mgłę długie płaczliwe skowyty. „Pierwsza beczka!" — krzyknął jaskrawy szyld na mętnie oświetlonych drzwiach małego szynku. Jelsky nie namyślając się skoczył do izby ciasnej i cuchnącej jak słodowa piwnica. W brudnym świetle zakopconej lampki kilka ciężkich, fałdami szerokich bluz twardo zarysowanych sylwetek. Mgła, para czy też mętna zadymka oddalała ich zaspanym oczom Jelsky’ego w głąb daleką i bezbarwną. W pośpiechu, na stojączkę, wlewali w siebie pierwszą dawkę dziennej trucizny. Jelsky siadł za stołem, dmuchnął w pianę podsuniętego kufla, skrzywił się i kazał sobie zgotować czarnej kawy. — Gdzie się paliło? — ziewnął niedbale. — Składy drzewa nad kanałem... Dwóch ludzi upiekli… żonatych. — Kto taki? — Juścić straż... A od czego ona zresztą?... Może i tamci dwaj byli ubezpieczeni na żydowski dochód. Pożar to jest intratna rzecz. — Suchy, ochrypły i zły śmiech kilku basów, jak zgrzyt trybów w maszynach, plusk białej piany o kamienną posadzkę i ten zaduch chmielu — duszny, jadowity. Dano wreszcie kawę i Jelsky odnalazł myśl swoją. „Taki ja dobry, jak i Kunicki! — rozmawiał ze sobą gryząc nerwowo ogarek cygara. — Oszczędzam zresztą jego wątłe siły nerwowe i ratuję karierę... Ty zaś mógłbyś adresować swój testament imieniem, ad personam, a nie pisać go jako list otwarty dla ochotników... Przede wszystkim spaliłaby się, gdyby nie ja — przez tę lampę. Następnie, kto by ją docucił? kto dałby niezbędne dla rozpaczy echo? kto otrząsnąłby z tego odrętwienia w tumanie nieszczęścia? z tego lęku przed skupieniem myśli? z trwogi jakby nie przed tym, co się stało, lecz że coś podobnego stać się w ogóle może?... Ochotnik musi mieć stalowe nerwy!... A potem to zatrzepotanie się kobiece: «Pobiegnę! wstrzymam! uratuję!» W czyichś oczach musiała przecież wyczytać odpowiedź rzeczywistości: «Nie wróci, nie cofnie się, wrócić nie zechce i nie może»". Jelsky wspominał. Gdy myśli przyniosły mu powtórzenie własnej wymowy, rozchmurzyła się nieco twarz, wyobraźnia zagrała żywiej, jędrniej, kapryśniej. Toć przemawiał jak Oktawiusz: „«Jednakże Brutus był to dzielny mąż». — «Ja nie przeżyję! ja żyć nie chcę!» — «Jednakże Brutus był to dzielny mąż». — «Boże, mój Boże, co ja pocznę!» — «Jednakże Brutus był to dzielny mąż». — «I co ja mu złego zrobiłam? za co? za co on mi życie zniszczył?!...» — «Jednakże Brutus...» — «O, wy wszyscy jesteście jednakowi!» Chwała Bogu: «my!» To rozszerza pocieszająco widnokręgi. A więc my: «My»... Jak ona serdecznie, jak poczciwie i bezradnie płakała!... «Pani, pani Zofio! — przyjaciele, obrońcy...» — «O, wy jesteście!»... Jak ona okropnie płacze! A więc znowuż «my»: «My»... — «Niech pan idzie, niech pan natychmiast odejdzie! Ja w tym stanie, w takim ubraniu nie powinnam być z panem»". Jelsky zatarł ręce. Ta literacka projekcja niedawnych wydarzeń dała mu zupełnie niespodzianie podniety i sensacje silniejsze niemal od samego faktu. „Ta scenka miała przecież w sobie kapitalne smaki" — przyznawał we wspomnieniach. Bawił się więc myślą, przeplatał swe wspomnienia dopuszczeniami wyobraźni: „Jak to biedactwo bać się musi samotności, jak drży na samą myśl o niej. Ta wczorajsza jeszcze Zochna, którą układano prawdopodobnie do łóżeczka, dziś sama jedna, samiutka w tym wielkim, obcym mieście! Bo miasto musi wszakże być rzeczą straszną dla Zochny? ...Ulica długa, długa... pełna światła, połysków, barw... ścisk, tłok, turkot. Nie widać nic. I te toalety! «Je-jej, jakie toalety! Tam, na przykład, w powozie. Hm! hm! — dziwi się Zosia. — Czarnych, poważnych panów tyle — i tych paskudnych, co kobiety zaczepiają. O, jest 'taka' kobieta; druga, trzecia... Boże wielki, żeby mnie kto nie wziął za 'taką'». I Zochna poprawia pewno co rusz woalkę i kapelusz. I te wystawy sklepowe! Gdy się idzie bez męża, nie można się nawet wcale zatrzymać przed sklepem, bo zaraz wezmą za «taką»... «O, spojrzał na mnie jeden pan, drugi i tamten — nieśmiały. Obejrzał się raz jeszcze. I ten oto paskudny oczy wytrzeszcza. Władek by ci dał — no?... — Włada, Właduś, czy ja dobrze dziś wyglądam? Czy ładna jestem? Która ładniejsza: ja czy tamta w powozie?... Lubisz mnie... A co więcej lubisz: usta, oczy czy też?... Patrz, jaki tam ładny szlafroczek w wystawie! O-jej!... Co więcej lubisz Włada, włosy moje czy też...» — «Zocha, nie pleć!» — «Właduś, wiesz, ja rada jestem: tak wesoło!... Patrz no, patrz, tam w sklepie: jaką to niektóre bieliznę noszą. Czy przyzwoita może także?... Włada, kup mi taką. Albo nie trzeba, bo pieniędzy nie ma. Szkoda, że nie ma pieniędzy! Ale kup mi za to ciastko... albo lodów... albo szampana. O, to drogie, prawda! — nie można szampana. Chcę... chcę... — sama nie wiem. Zafunduj dorożkę. Albo nie — pocałuj mnie lepiej». — «Zośka, nie psoć na ulicy, bo ludzie śmiać się będą». — «Niech się śmieją, nie boję się wcale, nic!» — woła Zośka rezolutnie i tuli się, tuli do ramienia męża. — «Patrz, Włada, tamten już czwarty raz naprzeciwko nas idzie. I jak śmiesznie patrzy! Właduś, ja zrobię na niego oko — można?... Wiesz, Włada, co niektórzy pewno myślą: że ja jestem taka, a ty z tych paskudnych... Widzę, że ja się tym Niemcom coś bardzo podobam... Cieszysz się, Włada? Ja się cieszę!» Takie to — myślał Jelsky — odkrywcze podróże w obce, wesołe światy odbywała prawdopodobnie Zośka, spacerując z mężem po ulicy. Ale samej wyjść na miasto: «Brr!» A teraz rozpacz i lęk samotności rysuje jej tę samą ulicę w ciemnych, ponurych i wrogich barwach. Sama jedna! Boże, co ona pocznie sama w czynnym wirze tych obcych, frasobliwych i zimnych jak metal twarzy. Tak myśli prawdopodobnie i drży jak liść osiny. «Zginę, przepadnę! Ja jestem słaba, niedołężna... O, ja jestem do niczego...» Nie, nie, tak mówić nie należy Ona jest tylko prawdziwą kobietą. To jest takie nowe, takie wyjątkowe, takie fenomenalne! To się powinno cenić jak skarb najdroższy życia, wielbić jak... «Jednakże Brutus był to dzielny mąż». «Niedobry! niedobry!...» Szlocha, skarży się, żali, pieści niemal tym płaczem. Z jaką bajeczną naiwnością, jak cudownie i pieściwie kocha ta kobietka samą siebie. Przecież to jest nadzwyczajny materiał na pyszną namiętnicę. Tam do diabła! to się ceni rzeczywiście... «Samotność dla kobiety w obcym mieście jest gorszą od piwnicznego grobu. Na bulwarach każde męskie spojrzenie to oczy pająka; po zaułkach jakieś mroczne, ponure życie: podejrzenia, policja, gnuśne knowania występków, areszty, cyrkuły, śledztwa. W domu zaś, po pokojach, wałęsa się duszna, złowroga cisza, z każdego kąta wypełza cień jak płaski gad i ostrym spojrzeniem pyta: co ty poczniesz? co poczniesz ze sobą?... Jednakże Brutus...» — «O, podły!» «Samotność dla kobiety jest zgoła rzeczą straszną, wszakże Oktawiusz... Nie trzeba wzbraniać przyjacielowi rączki...» — «Ja jestem taka biedna, taka biedna, panie Jelsky!» Chwała Bogu: «panie Jelsky». To zwęża pocieszająco widnokręgi. Za serce chwytający cichy żal wyczerpanego płaczem dziecka. — «Pani jest dzieckiem, dobrym, najlepszym, biednym i nieszczęśliwym dzieckiem». — «Panie Jelsky, ja już sił nie mam... Boże, i te moje włosy. Niech pan na mnie nie patrzy». I jakby w tym bezwładnym oparciu się o niego, w poczuciu ludzkiej obecności, znajdowała nieco spokoju. — «Niech pan puści rękę. Ja wiem, że pan jest dobry, zacny, poczciwy... Nie! nie klękać! Na miłość boską, co pan robi! Ja wcale nie jestem warta, żeby mnie kto!...» — Ostatnie zerwanie się głębokiego piersiowego płaczu. «Pani, pani droga!... pani Zofio!... dziecko!... biedna Zocha». «Panie Jelsky! mój panie Jelsky!...» W ckliwej i dusznej atmosferze szynku przeciągały przed oczyma Jelsky'ego kalejdoskopowym wirem dziwnie postrzępione obrazy wspomnień. Nagle uderzył się oburącz po kolanach. — „Tiens! To jest une scene a fairei. Przecież to jest świetne jako temat!" — Kawy jeszcze!... Macie tam cygara... Ognia! Dziękuję. „Rzecz ma w sobie miłą, popularną psychologijkę, posiada sama w sobie warunki sceniczne. Zaś pikanteria sceny na tle lejtmotywu rozpaczy jest wprost secesjonistyczna!... A gdyby tak machnąć? Hm?... Der Fall Angelica's, eine Familientragödie von Karl v. Jelsky. Ja — to jest on! — czuję to, będzie narysowany świetnie. Atmosfera moralna w sztuce nie powinna być zbyt poważna: so, so, la-la! Wienerluft… — Ja pana pamiętam — huknął mu ktoś basem nad uchem. — Pan z gazety? — Mniej więcej. Robotnik przed nim poczerwieniał w jednej chwili i zaperzył się jak indor. — Ludzkie życie więcej warte niż żydowskie drzewo! — parsknął bez bliższych objaśnień. — Ludzi żonatych... Ubezpieczenie od wypadków powinno być magistrackie albo państwowe... Ludzi żonatych... O! Zakrztusił się impetem własnego monologu. Chciał widocznie coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nagle zawrócił i wyszedł trzasnąwszy drzwiami, że aż szyby jękły. Z gromady przed bufetem rozległ się pomruk aprobaty i potakiwania. Ten i ów rzucił jakieś zdanie w kierunku Jelsky'ego. Niebawem otoczyła go grupa robotników; posypały się gradem opowieści o pożarze. W rękach Jelsky'ego znalazł się wnet notes; pytania i odpowiedzi poczęły się krzyżować z błyskawiczną szybkością. Niedawne wspomnienia wraz z tematem sceny a faire odsuwały się coraz dalej i dalej... — Zrobi pan co do gazety? — Toż robię! — A straż na przedmieściach mamy podłą — beczki dziurawe. — Widział który z panów? — Ja widziałem, jak z beczki ciekło. Gdy otwierał drzwi do swego pokoju, spłoszył sprzed biurka Müllera. „Mały" zerwał się jak oparzony, rzucił się na łóżko i odwrócił się tyłem do ściany. „Twórczość była" — wnioskował Jelsky. Nawiązało mu to w myślach nici zerwane przez wiadomości o pożarze. A że Muller do gawędy wciągnąć się nie dawał, filozofował sam: już sama obecność tego człowieka podniecała mu myśl i wprowadzała ją na tory paradoksów. Rozmyślał głośno o kobietach. — Wiesz, to jest jeszcze wielki problem: kobiety uczciwe czy heteryzm? Bo pomyśl tylko — wywodził krocząc z rękoma w kieszeniach po pokoju — kilka godzin rozpaczy i jęków, całe morze łez, trwoga samotności, lęki złych przeczuć i — le moment approche — obojczyki sterczą żałośnie i proszą widza o współczucie, zaś smętny zapach wody kolońskiej gotów wprowadzić młodego marzyciela w nastrój anemicznego kwietyzmu, skompromitować go pochwałą „szlachetnej dobroci" oraz narazić na propozycję „bądźmy przyjaciółmi”. — O czym ty?... — zaniepokoił się nagle Muller. — Chcę powiedzieć ogólnie, że kobiety w monogamii tracą zbyt łatwo właściwe kryterium wywieranego wrażenia. Jest to los podobny do fatum poety samotnika. Kobiety w monogamii zapominają, że na impresję składają się, prócz pełniejszych kształtów, jeszcze i fale mięciutkiego jedwabiu, obłoki koronek, lekki i dyskretny bukiet perfum, harmonijna całość w kompozycji otoczenia, wreszcie umiejętność, umiejętność, raz jeszcze umiejętność — bodajby nawet w uśmiechu tylko. Zupełnie zresztą jak w poezji... Jednym słowem, uczciwe kobiety... — Jelsky strzelał niecierpliwie z palców, krzywił się, wreszcie machnął ręką i wytrząsnął jakby z rękawa: — Ca ne m'amuse plus! Müller uniósł się na łokciach i zapatrzył w niego. — Więc tamte?... Już tylko tamte!... Jezus Maria, Jelsky! — Noo? — przeciągnął niedbale Jelsky, gdyż w tej chwili był już zajęty czyszczeniem paznokci. — Jesteś dziś pokutny? Hm?... — Jelsky! Jelsky!... Dalej zajść już chyba nie sposób, dalej już ani kroku!... Czy tobie, Jelsky, nie pachnie chwilami własny dowcip jak lufa rewolweru? — Tym czarnym otworkiem — odparł flegmatycznie Jelsky — ziewa w skroń nuda, krzyczy rozpacz marzyciela. Ja żyję, staram się żyć jak najintensywniej. Zaś ty... — Co ja? — Marzysz, mały, marzysz niepoprawnie; w błotku nawet po uszy siedząc, marzysz. Wszelkie zło takich najłatwiej się czepia: nie dosięgnie cię w życiu, omota w myślach... Albowiem popełniłeś nierozwagę, podobnie jak i my wszyscy, wybrawszy profesję artysty. Trzeba było zostać fabrykantem, kupcem, wszechstronnym lekarzem lub estetycznie usposobionym prawnikiem. Ci ludzie mają równowagę w życiu! Żółw jest w porównaniu z nimi stworzeniem eterycznie chwiejnym. U nich nawet nikczemność osadza się na dno duszy ciężko, solidnie, jakby dla zrównoważenia tej pesymistycznej melancholii, jaką ich napawa filozofia Malthusa i Darwina, nawet głupstwo występuje w szlafmycy zdrowego rozsądku lub w rozdartej szacie oburzenia, nawet interes stroi się w jubileuszowy frak społecznej zasługi. Ci ludzie mąją równowagę!... Panowie ci posiadają czasami córki na wydaniu. Jest to jedyne źródło, z którego sztuka może zaczerpnąć równowagi u społeczeństwa, oraz kapitalna ucieczka dla tych... — Co uprawiają profesję artysty — przerwał mu Muller. — Chciałem cię tylko namówić, jak to co dzień czynię, abyśmy się pożenili bogato. — Jestem codziennym i cierpliwym uchem twoich marzeń. — Mamy długi, Müllerku, mamy przeraźliwe długi! — Jelsky rzucił się na fotel, wyprężył ramiona i ziewnął przeraźliwie. — To jest mego katzenjammeru zwrotka zwykle końcowa i najsmutniejsza... Aa! — ziewnął po raz drugi. — W ogóle, jestem smutny; dość powiedzieć, że chcę pisać dramat... U-uch!... Jestem zmordowany... senny... Gdybym mógł obcować sam na sam z nieskończonością (w intymnym tete á tete bez dozoru teściowej ironii): jednym słowem, gdybym był współczesnym poetą, połknąłbym nawet nieskończoność... Świat bywa przeraźliwie nudnym tynglem... Uu! Jakże mnie strzyknęło w nodze!... Aktorzyska na scenie życiowej zmanierowały się doszczętnie i przestają już bawić... I ty, Müllerku, bywasz nudny z twym twórczym milczeniem... Co do mnie, lubię gadać pod wieczór, zanim zasnę; w przeciwnym razie gada we mnie melancholia... Zważ, proszę, że i wtedy coś gada, zawsze i ciągle gada... Sumienie bywa hałaśliwym młynem. — Na małej wodzie — mruknął Müller. — Trafiasz tym, jak w sedno, w genezę współczesnej twórczości poetyckiej... Mam dla siebie, prócz szacunku, i wyrozumiałość: ja wierszy nie piszę! — Wiesz, Jelsky?... — Müller roześmiał się nagle i usiadł na łóżku. — Sądząc z wymowy i dowcipu, musiałeś dziś popełnić nie lada nikczemność. — Jelsky pochwycił poduszkę z kanapy i cisnął mu ją z rozmachem na głowę. — Psycholog! — zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi. Wnet potem nachmurzył się szlifując uważnie paznokieć środkowego palca u lewej dłoni. — Do diabła, trzeba na jutro przygotować artykuł o Yvecie... Mały, powiedz co o Yvecie! Podobała ci się Yvetta?... Ale jakże ta twoja biała rączka z loży? Ona się dopełniała z Yvetką w kontraście. Słuchaj, Müller, czy to dałoby się zużyć w sprawozdaniu — felietonowo niby? — Można, wszystko można. — Czy ci Yvetka nie przypominała kruka, a ta jej piosnka — żerowego krakania nad padliną? Zaś ta twoja — sęp. Müller zerwał się znowu i mówił szybko w nagłym gorączkowym podnieceniu: — Ta woskowa lala szeleszcząca jedwabiem, białe ciało na plakaty mydeł toaletowych, trup z przepychem ubrany, flakon ekscytujących perfum, beczka do wlewania w nią szampana. To nie mówi wcale, uśmiecha się tylko jak automat za każdym dotknięciem. Widzisz: sęp-ścierwnik, z jego potwornym, ociężałym chłodem, z tą wstrętną sennością sytego ścierwem ptaka. Jelsky jednym susem wyskoczył z fotelu i począł krążyć rezolutnie po pokoju. — Chłop tylko w gorzałce smak znajduje. W takim spokoju jest bardzo coś!... Na to mrożą szampana... Ta Galatea pozwala ci być Pigmalionem... E, Miillerku, jesteś dziecinny! — Jelsky, porzućmy ten temacik, bo... bo ci lakierki opluję. — Za własne grzechy? — Jelsky?... — żachnął się czy też jęknął Muller i upadłszy na poduszki odwrócił się tyłem od niego. Ale Jelsky wpadł nagle w doskonały humor: przysiadł się na brzeg łóżka, począł łechtać Mullera i kułakować go żartobliwie: — Dzieciuch!... serdeczny!... naiwny!... Jakeś ty się, chłopcze, uchował na tym świecie?... Müllerku, Müllerku, nie miętoś ty sumienia, bo gotóweś wygnieść wszystkie drożdże ze swego talentu. — Poszedł precz! — Bądź filozofem, poeto, i przyznaj, że bądź co bądź to są drożdże? — Co?! Czego!? — Sensacji, temperamentu, a więc i sztuki. Z własnego życia należy jak z filozofii wyciągnąć nieubłagane konsekwencje. Müller usiadł na łóżku. — Kokoty?! — krzyknął i zatrząsł się suchym, zgrzytliwym śmiechem. — Uch, jakiś ty trywialny! I śmiejesz się brzydko... A oczy ci świecą jak u wilka. Zachłysnął się tym śmiechem Müller, począł kasłać i splunął wreszcie krwią w chustkę. — Uch, jakiś ty — przekonywający! Jelsky sięgnął po butelkę z lekarstwem. — Roztwórz dziób!... Wypijesz tej obrzydliwości ze dwie beczki i będziesz zdrów jak fabrykant margaryny. Kunicki mówi, że mikstura jest ostatnim słowem. Rzecz na wskroś modern. — On tak tylko dla sugestii — odparł smętnie Miiller. Roztrząsł go i obezwładnił ten kaszel. — Widzisz go, jaki przebiegły! Zamilkli. Jelsky pisał felieton. Miiller leżał na wznak i wpijał się wielkimi, gorączkowymi oczyma w zwieszające się gdzieś spod pułapu spłowiałe skrzydła wypchanego ptaka. — Wiesz — przerwał Jelsky milczenie — stosuję formę do przedmiotu i piszę o Yvecie w stylu décadence. Zdańka krótkie, strzeliste, między słowa rzucam garść kropek i domyślników, metafory jakby żywcem wywiane z leksykonu: tu z patologii roślin, owdzie z mineralogii, gdzieniegdzie mała niespodzianka z Maeterlincka. Nie wytrzymał Müller i parsknął śmiechem wraz z autorem. Jelsky zaś, pisząc szybko, rozprawiał dalej: — Wałęsają mi się po wierszach jakieś reminiscencje chaldejsko-egipskie: zawdzięczam to oczywiście asocjacjom wywołanym przez sępa... Krytycyzm mój, jak widzisz, czuwa ustawicznie: pisząc najmodniejsze głupstwo, potrafię zachować zawsze pewne pozory sennej poprawności starego dobrego stylu. Miłośnikom tradycji narodowo-literackich może się nawet przypomnieć drzemiący przed biurkiem redaktor i tabakierą w ręku... I cóż ty na to, mały? — dopominał się, nie otrzymując odpowiedzi. — Jeszcześ za mnie nie odpowiedział? — zdziwił się Müller. — Jeśli chcesz koniecznie: jesteś dekadent umiarkowany, romantyk neopraktyczny, radykał młodokonserwatywny, artysta indywidualno-popularny, cygan cylindrowy; jesteś, jednym słowem, dziennikarz europejski. Jelsky żachnął się niecierpliwie: — To wszystko razem jest gadaniem z Bożej łaski neurastenika, wieszczego improduktywa z parafialnego zakątka czystej sztuki. Bój się Boga, Müller! wyście się zdążyli naprzykrzyć już rozsądkowi, życie z was się śmieje na całe gardło... Jak wy możecie samych siebie brać jeszcze na serio? — Nie bierzemy, Jelsky, nie; tylko w inny, mniej wesoły sposób, niźli ty to czynisz. — No — przeciął Jelsky —jeżeli nas humor tylko różni!... Za karę nie przeczytam ci artykułu o Yvetce. — Czytać! — kaprysił Müller opryskliwie. — Jednak jesteś ciekaw, co w gazetce będzie stało — hę? Wy wszyscy jesteście jednacy: „Jelsky taki, Jelsky owaki, Jelsky nie jesteś co dzień genialny" — a jednak żaden nie wytrzyma, żeby go nie przeczytać. — Mój kochany, znam ja swój tłumek! Inaczej nie byłbym dziennikarzem. Ja jestem nerwem waszego życia. Gdyby Jelsky’ego nie było, należałoby go stworzyć. Müller stał już przy biurku i zapalał papierosa. Ćmił gwałtownie, chmurzył się, marszczył: widać było, że skupioną uwagą przejedzie, jak ostrym nożem, przez felieton Jelsky'ego. „Można lekceważyć sobie świat, ludzi, życie, samego siebie, własny talent, ale trzeba mieć talent — zastrzegał na początku. — Inaczej, to wszystko stoi tylko na cynizmie. A ty mi się zawsze jak węgorz przemykasz". — Słuchał więc i chmurzył się coraz bardziej. W chwili, gdy chciał przerwać Jelsky'emu, zakaszlał strasznie; ciało się zatrzęsło, twarz spąsowiała, w gardle poczęło mu rzęzić, grać i chrypieć. W miarę tego kaszlu wzrastał w nim upór i zawziętość, jadowita złość zbierała w oczach. Przemógł się i wyrzucił ochrypłym głosem: — Staczasz się... beznadziejnie w przepaść banalności! — Porwał go znów kaszel z brutalną, bezlitosną przemocą: zrywał mu piersi, miotał ciałem i rzucił wreszcie o łóżko. Ciało roztrząsł, duszy wszakże nie zmógł: na zmęczonej twarzy zaskrzepł hardy upór, a w poczerwieniałych, głęboko zapadłych i jakby mgłą zasnutych oczach jakiś zimny błysk nienawiści. — Roztarł cię ten młyn — wykrztusił z trudem — na pył i proch uliczny... Nie wierzyć nawet w samego siebie i nie mieć talentu... To nie można, to już wcale nie można żyć... Słuchaj, Jelsky... czemu ty... czemu ty w łeb sobie nie strzelisz? Jelsky porwał się na równe nogi. Pohamował się jednak w tejże chwili i składając papiery przeciął chłodno: — Poczekam, aż ty umrzesz. — Niedługo... Uporawszy się z kaszlem, padł Müller rękoma na oparcie łóżka, splótł je i przyległ na nie podbródkiem; gorączkowym spojrzeniem wpijał się w Jelsky'ego, wgryzał mu się w duszę, wlepiał w twarz łzawymi i zaczerwienionymi od kaszlu oczyma. — Chcesz?... — szepnął przeciągle i dokończył wzrokiem swe pytanie. — Chcesz razem?... chociażby zaraz?... Ja zawsze gotów... Jelsky nie pojął od razu, zwrócił się jednak czujnie w stronę Müllera. Zdawało mu się, że od okna powiało w tej chwili chłodem zwiastującym świt. Wstrząsnął się całym ciałem. — Zaczynasz swoje? — rzekł. — Dawno nie było!... Już ci diabeł w wilcze ślepia wlazł?... — A wiesz ty? — odbijał Müller cichym szeptem, wciskając podbródek w splecione na poręczy ramiona — wiesz? — Zgrzybiała kokota zwątpiła któregoś dnia o własnych wdziękach i przeraziła się swej brzydoty. Zmyła puder, szminkę, karmin i pod suchą, zjełczałą skórą zarysy swej trupiej czaszki ujrzała! — My, dziatwa Apollina! — hę?... To jest straszna klęska! wielka klęska! — to się pomyśleć wprost nie da!... He, he, Jelsky — kochasz życie? Powiedz dowcip, Jelsky, zrób kalambur, rzuć paradoks! He!-he!-he! — zatrząsł się i zabeczał ochryple jak stary kozioł. Na zakończenie prysnął w kułak sztucznym, forsownym, zgrzytliwym chichotem. Jelsky'emu rzuciła się krew do głowy; dopadł go, schwycił za ramię i wciskał z całych sił w poduszkę. — Zgrzyta, zgrzyta, zgrzyta grzech w tobie? — bełkotał gorączkowo. — Za bary wziął się grzech ze śmiercią... Twe sumienie nie jest gadatliwe; ryje jak kret po ciemnej duszy... Nie tyle przed grobem drżysz, ile przed tym, że weń samotny wstąpić musisz... Nie tyle rozpaczy się boisz, ile tej myśli, że w swych ciemnych nocach sam, zawsze sam jeden królować będziesz. „Czuj! czuj, co się we mnie dzieje!" — tak twój strach wielkimi oczyma krzyczy. „Pójdź! pójdź! pójdź w tę ciemną noc moją, gdzie śmierć, diabeł i hetera sabat taneczny święcą"... Nie znosisz chłodu na cudzej twarzy, uśmiechu w cudzych oczach, pewności w ruchach nawet nie lubisz, nienawidzisz schludności w cudzym ubraniu: zgoła wszystkiego, co o jakim takim ładzie wewnętrznym mówi... Znam ja mowę twej nienawiści! Łasisz się wtedy i merdasz jak pies, jak wąż śliskim pochlebstwem oplatasz, jadowitymi wargami ślinisz i ruchliwym gada jęzorem szukasz, gdzie byś żądło mógł zapuścić... Ścisnął go jeszcze mocniej za ramiona, uniósł nieco z łóżka i puścił, jak piłkę, o poduszki. — Graj mi demona — wołał — graj! Wiem przecie: z tynglu wracasz, powlokłeś się z jakąś tam... Rozpusta ze łba dymi. Znam te ciemne drogi myśli, po których wałęsa się twa dusza bezwładna. Müller zwinął się w kłębek na posłaniu i zaciskając suche ręce syczał uparcie: — Jak ty życie kochasz! jak ty życie ubóstwiasz! Bój się, człowieku, Boga, czym ty się będziesz w życiu oszukiwał? Talenciku nie masz, nie masz, nie masz! — Idź, szukaj swego po... — Jelsky przeżuwał jakieś słowo, gryzł, zda się, w zębach, rozgniótł i wypluł wraz ze śliną na środek pokoju. — A jeśli mi jeszcze choć raz coś z twego czarnego repertuaru zagrasz, wyrzucę precz. Sczeźnij, gdzie chcesz. — Taak?... — Żebyś wiedział. Müller powstał z łóżka, zapiął flegmatycznie tużurek i sięgnął po swą pelerynę. — Wiesz — mówił porając się flegmatycznie z rozdartą podszewką zarzutki — wiesz, co mnie w życiu najwięcej upokarza? Oto, że nie umiejąc zarabiać, potrafię się dostawać do egoistycznej kieszeni mych przyjaciół najpospolitszym wytrychem współczucia... Ile ja ciebie, Jelsky, kosztuję miesięcznie? Jelsky podjął ze stołu niedawno odczytany rękopis i rzucił mu go pod nogi. — Tyle tylko… Od czasu do czasu. — Kochasz mnie, Jelsky? — Müller ze skupioną uwagą odgryzał przy tym szmat podszewki. — Wierzyłeś we mnie? bardzo wierzyłeś? Pozwoliłeś na swym dziennikarstwie pasożytować talentowi? — hę? — aby spłacić ten dług lichwiarski zdradzie marzeń własnych... Bo przecież każdy człowiek jakiś mały procencik temu lichwiarzowi przez całe życie spłaca... I stała się rzecz śmieszna: przywiązałeś się, Jelsky, przywiązałeś się za to, że mogłeś przed kimś z siebie i ze świata drwić, a jednak w kogoś wierzyć, wierzyć mimo wszystko... Ten śmiech twój na gruzach wszelkiej wiary, ten otwarty cynizm w życiu i dziennikarstwie — wiesz Jelsky — to dziwnie szlachetna w tobie rzecz: to szczery głos duchowego bankructwa. Pan jesteś: czuję! von Jelsky! szlachcic polski!... Widzisz, bo są inni, którzy dla tychże przyczyn, dlatego, że wiarę we wszystko już stracili, sami siebie z namaszczeniem traktują... A ty jednak... jednak wierzysz w coś. I dlaczego we mnie?!... Widzisz, to przywiązanie jest także słowiańskim szczątkiem w tobie, ale ta pozostałość pochodzi z pospolitszych owiec polskich: w braku kogo innego, przywiązałeś się do pruskiego wilka... A skąd ty wiesz, czy ja nie byłem polipem na resztkach twego talentu? Może ja ci połowę duszy wyssałem i we własnej dopiero uświadomiłem tę twoją połowę?!... A wiesz ty, że ludzie wrażliwi, chwiejni, a do życia się garnący, modlić się powinni co dzień: chroń mnie, Boże, od samotników, od osobowości silniejszych, bo wiarę w siebie utracę i zmarnieję. A tyś mnie przygarnął. He!-he!- he! Czemu drżysz, Jelsky?... Imponowałem ci? Przyznaj szczerze... Jak ty bledniesz! jak ty okropnie bledniesz! Imponowały ci ludzkie o mnie gawędy i wielkie pokładane we mnie nadzieje. A może imponowałem ci tym tylko, że byłem tak odmienny od ciebie. „Jeśli nie ja, więc taki — myślałeś. — On jest tym wybrańcem losu, pomazańcem kaprysu natury!" Jak tobie rączki drżą, Jelsky!... „On — myślałeś — dokona tego, czego mnie dokonać nie było sądzono. Ja ginę, niechże wiem to tylko, że fatum, co mnie życie zniszczyło, jest warte życia". Sztuka — hę, Jelsky? Sztuka, ta bądź co bądź ostatnia i jedyna nasza wiara... Jak to w tobie głęboko, głęboko siedziało! I jak naiwnie, jak niedołężnie wypowiadało się pod koniec. Przedwczoraj sprawiłeś mi parę spodni. He!-he!-he! — Jelsky! Dla sztuki? co?... Jak twoje rączki cudownie drżą! I nóżki, także!... Siądź, Jelsky, na krzesełku, proszę ciebie. Siądź i powiedz dowcip... Bo milczysz już za długo; wprost nieprzyzwoicie jak na dziennikarza. Jelsky odepchnął go od siebie brutalnie i osunął się na krzesło. Müller otulał się już w swą pelerynę, nastawił kołnierz, nacisnął beret i stanąwszy tuż nad nim, jak wielki nietoperz, szepnął mu w ucho: — Zrozumże raz, ty niedołęgo, coś polską duszę dziecka zgubił, a piersi trocinami europejskiej kultury wypchał, jak się w tej europejskiej kulturze robi talent. Rzecz prosta, a sekret wielki. Trzeba mocno, tęgo, uparcie na własnym gruncie stać, trzeba mieć sto oczu, sto uszu i sto ssawek chciwych; do każdej duszy, która jest coś warta, trzeba jedną bańkę przyłożyć i wokół ssać, ssać i ssać! Każdą muchę wyssaną odrzucić precz i sięgać dalej, wyżej, szerzej! Pojąłeś nareszcie?! Tak się w Europie robi talent! W Europie wszystko się dziś robi... W Niemczech natomiast fabrykują przeważnie etykietki. Rozjaśnij liczko, Jelsky, czerwoną chusteczką mignę ci przed oczyma, na ucho szepnę słówko, które rodzi dowcip w największym kretynie. Polip utalentowany zwie się nadczłowiek... Zrób dowcip, Jelsky! Do każdego słowa można przyczepić słówko „nad". Jeszcześ nie pomyślał, a już czytelnik się śmieje. He!-he!-he!... Milczysz?... Przykro, żeś stracił kontenans... Pocieszam się tylko, że jutro napiszesz paszkwil. Ty pewno wciąż jeszcze deliberujesz nad tym, że ja —jakże to mówi Hertenstein? — że ja „nasz byt usprawiedliwię" — mój i twój byt... Marzyłeś (ho!-ho! — marzyłeś! — troiło ci się, powiem inteligentnym słowem dowcipnego dziennikarza), troiło ci się, że w ciemne kąty naszego życia padną te jasne promienie, co wszystko rozświetlą, że na naszym śmietniku zakwitnie ten mistyczny kwiat, co ślepym zrządzeniem losu raz na lat setki z najbrudniejszych bodaj wyrasta kątów. Marzyłeś o cudownym kwiecie, co nawet ślinę dziennikarską bez szkody znieść może, bo za niego ludzie kiedyś wszystko przebaczą, wszystko wyrozumieją i jeszcze z błogosławieństwem wspomną. Takeś marzył. I zawiodłeś się!... Widzisz, takie kwiatki na śmietnikach trudno się udają, one z piersi ludzkich wyrastają. I nie gnojem się żywią, lecz krwią swego twórcy... Zrozumiałeś?... Krwi sztuce potrzeba, krwi i bólu!... He!-he!-he! — biedny Jelsky, biedny! I głupi!... Bądź wesół, Jelsky, i pielęgnuj dowcip. Jużeś mi więcej — niepotrzebny!... Jelsky bladł, bladł przeraźliwie; dygocące wargi mięły wraz ze śliną jedno krótkie słowo. — Łotr! — spadło wreszcie z ust.